7 Days Couple
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Michiru as a celebrity, had been selected to be on a reality show called Mnet Scandal. She is supposed to date this certain someone for a week and decide whether she wants to continue the relationship or not... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the reality show Mnet Scandal, and neither do i own the characters... I'm just borrowing them! xD**

**This is a story that came to me when i was watching BROWN EYED GIRLS (korean group girls) on Mnet Scandal. If you're a fan of R&B, ballad or digital house, give these girls a chance. I can bet you... you WILL fall in love with them. If you wanna hear their songs, you can search on it from youtube.**

**hope you'll give me some feedbacks about these talented girls!!**

* * *

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" The aquamarine hair girl asked just as she noticed that they were about to arrive on their destination.

"It's a reward for the new music you've composed. It has been a no.1 hit on the chart for 5 weeks consecutively!!" One of her band-mates told her.

"I know, Aki… But why should Elli and I be the one to go?" She sighed. "It's not like I have nothing to do for the next 7 days… And you know I don't even like guys…"

"It's a reality show, Michiru! Of course they pick the one with the best looks!" Aki, the one long, dark blue hair said, getting really excited. "Elli, aren't you glad that you were selected?" The shorter girl only blushed and nodded. She was, in fact the shyest among them. These 3 girls form a band with Michiru on the electric violin, Aki on the drums and Elli on the keyboard. Two of them were lucky enough to be selected for the new reality show, Mnet Scandal. The celebrities are supposed to date non-celebs for a week and on the last day; they are to decide whether they want to continue their relationship with one another.

"Oh, great. We're here…" Michiru groaned.

"Look, your new boyfriend is right there!" Aki pointed to the blonde who was sitting on a table near the glass. He wore a simple black T-shirt and denim jeans while he had his white jacket hung on the seat across him. She quickly shoved the violinist into the café, grinning. Michiru gulped. She couldn't take her eyes off the guy, it was like he has some cast some kind of charm on her.

_What's happening to me? Am I turning straight because of him? That's like so impossible! _Slowly, she made her way to him. "Excuse me, Tennou Haruka?" The guy looked up. Right at that moment, time seemed to have stopped for the both of them. Blue orbs were locked onto emerald ones. _He's… Perfect… _Michiru still couldn't believe what she was saying to herself. She never believed in love at first sight and yet… "I'm Kaiou Michiru and I'm going to be your girlfriend for the whole of next week." She finally managed to blurt out. The noise in the café seemed to be building by the seconds. Some of them were already suspecting that she was Kaiou Michiru and some had already took out their phones to snap photos.

"Oh my god, you're…" Haruka looked around, realizing the reaction of the crowd. Michiru was having quite a hard time covering her face with her hood but it didn't seem to work. The fact that the famous Kaiou Michiru was right before them had already hit them hard. "I don't think we should stay here. Come on, let's go to the park." With that said, he grabbed his jacket and lead her out of the café, holding her hand tightly.

* * *

"Phew, that was a close one…" The tall blonde stopped abruptly when they arrived in the middle of the park. "I thought the people were gonna pounced on you anytime." She joked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Here." Michiru giggled and handed a packet of tissue to her new boyfriend. Haruka paused a while before accepting the offer. "So… Let's sit and have a chat, ne?"

"Kaiou-san, I'm sorry." He said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but…" Haruka frowned as he sighed inwardly. "I don't think I'm qualified to be your boyfriend. I'm a... I'm a girl." Michiru smiled widely. Was she dreaming or did her boyfriend just confess that he's a she? This couldn't be any better for her.

"And I thought I was supposed to be dating a guy."

"I'm sorry! My brother wanted someone to accompany him in the interview so he changed my gender in the form!" She looked away, ashamed of what she was saying.

"All I'm saying is…" Michiru placed one hand against Haruka's cheek and turned to face her. "I'm glad that you turn out to be a woman."

"You mean…" Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, I'm a lesbian." Haruka blinked her eyes a few times. What Michiru had just told her was yet to be registered into her mind. "Tennou-san, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes… I'm just thrilled, that's all." The tomboy smiled. "I didn't expect you to be a lesbian…" She said, to which Michiru couldn't help but to giggle at. "You know…"

"Hm?"

"I was forced by my brother to go for the Mnet interview. I totally had no intention in dating a celebrity, not to mention that it's only for 7 days…"

"Oh…" She frowned, feeling disappointed. At one point she thought that they were starting to have some kind of connection, on the other hand, it seems that she wasn't interested in celebrities, like her.

"But I think now I owe him a 'thank you'."

"Why?"

"Because now my girlfriend turned out to be such beautiful lady." The violinist instantly blushed. Was she flirting?

"T-Thank you…"

"Okay, let's start all over again." Haruka extended her right hand. "Tennou Haruka, I'm 21 this year."

"Kaiou Michiru, I'm 20 this year and I'm a lesbian." She said, shaking the other's hand. They started to burst into fists of laughter.

"Stop saying that, someone might hear you!"

"Hai hai…"

"So tell me, what do you like?"

"Me? Painting, swimming, composing and maybe internet? You?"

"Racing… Yeah, that's the only one."

"No wonder you're so tall…" Haruka chuckled at that comment. "Oh, I have something for you."

"Something for me? But we just met!"

"Couple phone!" She smiled widely as she took out the blue coloured flip phone. It was one of Sony Ericsson's latest model. "I have already saved my number in yours. But the name is just Kaiou Michiru…"

"Should we make a nickname for each other then?" The blonde tomboy quickly asked.

"You read my mind! What shall I call you?"

"Michi…" Haruka said aloud, clicking on the phone to save the name. Michiru blushed when Haruka called out her nickname. With the new nickname, they sounded more intimate. "Do you like that?" She looked up right into the blue orbs.

"H-Hai… Ruka?" She tried calling out. It felt so right for the words to roll off her tongue like that.

"Now we sound more like a real couple. Let's take a couple photo." Haruka wrapped her right arm around the girl's waist and Michiru posed with a kiss on the taller figure's cheek. The blonde then snapped a photo with her new phone. "Wow, this is nice. I'm gonna set it as my background."

"Another one! With my phone!"

"Okay." This time, Haruka placed her cheek side-by-side with Michiru's. She didn't miss noticing the girl beside her blushing.

"I-I'm setting this as my background too…" She looked away as she dealt with her phone, hiding her blush. "You can call or text me anytime, since you're now my 'boyfriend'."

"Okay, I'll make sure I spam your inbox and call list." The aquamarine hair girl giggled along with the joke.

"You're funny."

"Sometimes." Haruka laughed. "Hey, it's getting late, don't you have to go back to your house, dorm or something? I though celebrities like you would be busy."

"Actually, I can't go back yet. I still have practice at 1."

"In the morning?!"

"Hai… Would you like to come to our practice?"

"Isn't it strictly forbidden?"

"It is, but I think my manager can make an exception for my 'boyfriend'."

"Sure then, lead the way!"

* * *

Haruka sat on the couch that was right beside their practice area. The one nearest to her was of course, her girlfriend. At first the manager didn't allow her to enter, but somehow Michiru managed to convince him that Haruka could help them during practice. While she was enjoying the song, she noticed the girl on the keyboard. She had to keep pushing her glasses every time she looked up from the keys. The one on the drum was just fascinating. She could easily hit the correct beat and toms with both her eyes closed. After Michiru played the last note, Haruka stood up, clapping. "You girls most definitely rock the music industry!" She grabbed her unopened bottle water from the coffee table and handed it to the violinist. "You must be tired after that 2 hours practice. Here, drink up." They had started to feel comfortable around each other so much so that Haruka almost forgotten about the fact that Michiru was a celebrity.

"Aw, how considerate… Michiru, now I'm so envious of you!!" Akio said, pouting.

"What happened to all the excitement?" The blue haired girl could only mutter some words under her breathe before grinning slyly. "Elli!"

"Eh, h-hai??"

"Where's your boyfriend? You sent him off so early?"

"H-He said he had to wake up early for work…"

"Too bad… I thought I get meet him. Oh, Michiru, can you lend me your phone for a while?"

"What for?" She asked. It took Haruka only a second to know what the girl was up to.

"I have to call my mom about something. My batteries are dead." Michiru dug into her handbag.

"Here."

"Erm… This doesn't look like your phone." Akio fiddled with the pink phone. "I meant to borrow the blue one. You know, the new flip phone you've got this morning."

"Na ah, I know what's your motive, Akio. Face it, I'm not allowing anyone to look at that phone except Ruka."

"Ooo… A nickname for each other… The both of you sure advance quickly."

"I do intend to make this the best week of her life." Haruka said, not feeling embarrassed at all. "Michi."

"Yes?"

"Do you ice skate?" She shook her head. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I think tomorrow is a free day… Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you skating."

* * *

**How was it? Worth reviewing?**

**I just hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL… I just realized that I made a minor mistake in the 1****st**** chapter. Aki at the starting and ending up with Akio. So, to clear things up, it shall be Akio from now on. **

**BOLDs ****- **Haruka and Michiru interview. (I missed this out on the previous chapter so I'm starting this chapter with it.)

_**BOLD and ITALIC**_** – **Cameraman A and Cameraman B (I'm just gonna put as A and B)

* * *

**-H-**

**I didn't expect to get selected for this scandal program. It was totally my brother's idea for me to go for the interview. But one thing I'm grateful is that it turned out to be Michiru. I mean, I've been her fan since she debuted… (chuckles) I know I may not look like those who listen to music but the truth is, these girls play my favourite type of music!**

**Michiru's cute, yeah… Cute in her own special way. I hope that we'll make memories that will last a lifetime. (smiles at the camera)**

**-M-**

**Actually, Haruka was very close to my ideal partner. Sh-He turned out to be more caring and charming than I thought my date would be. (blushes) As an idol, I never really get to enjoy life like other people could so… I'm really glad that Mnet chose me… (giggles) Can't wait for tomorrow's date!!**

The blonde had been waiting there for almost an hour. She kept looking at her watch, wondering when her date will show up. She had something in her hand which she kept it under her jacket.

_**(Somewhere hidden behind a huge lorry)**_

_**A: Zoom in! Zoom in on his hand!!**_

_**B: I know what to do, just keep quiet! Your voice will be recorded!**_

_**A: You're not zooming in! Do you even know how to use this thing?**_

_**B: Oh, and you would if I don't?**_

_**A: Of course I kno-**_

_**B: Shut up. Michiru's here.**_

_**A: ……**_

Haruka's face lit up when she saw a black van stopping by the road side, a few meters away from her. She smiled as she waited for her girlfriend to walk towards her. "Sorry, the interview went longer than expected."

"It's okay… You're worth the wait." She grinned, which made Michiru blush. "Michi, this is for you. White rose, your favourite…" She took out the thing she was hiding in her jacket all along to the girl.

"Oh my god… It's… Beautiful…" She took the white roses in her hand and lifted it near her nose to smell it. "How did you know these are my favourite?"

"Well, you kinda had white rose in the rehearsal room and your violin case… It's just a lucky guess though…" She rubbed her neck and chuckled inwardly.

"Thank you…" She held her hand tightly and smiled. "Oh, Ruka?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if Elli and her boyfriend join us today? None of them had planned anything yet."

"Sure. You do look out well for your band-mates."

"She's like a sister to me." She smiled in reply. She then turned around to make an 'ok' sign to the van, a signal to the other couple. The first to get down was the guy, who wore a long sleeved collared shirt. His glasses were more like goggles. He was too shy to even look at his 'girlfriend'.

"That's Elli's boyfriend?" She whispered into Michiru's ear so that the camera could not catch what they were saying.

"Be nice, Ruka." Haruka pouted a little. The one who just came down from the van didn't help Elli down at all, instead he kept looking around and pushing up his glasses much like how Elli did during their and practice. "Takagi-san, this is my boyfriend, Tennou Haruka." After they've introduced themselves, Haruka lead the way since she was a regular at the ice rink.

* * *

"I-Is this how you tie?" The aquamarine hair girl asked as she fumbled over the laces. Her girlfriend chuckled at her cuteness. Sure Michiru looked matured on the outside but this was one side you seldom get to see even on interviews. Haruka kneeled down and helped her. "I feel like Cinderella." She said softly.

"Only that you are cuter than her." It seems that Michiru couldn't stop blushing at the other's words. "Okay, done."

"Arigatou…" She then turned her head towards the other couple. "Are you two ready?"

"Hai!" Elli sounded quite excited.

"Careful, it's slippery." Haruka held her hand tightly. They slowly made their way into the ice rink with the blonde carefully leading the way. "Elli-chan, we'll be going in first. Have fun!" She looked at the guy who seemed to have problem even with entering the rink.

"This is definitely not as easy as I thought…" Michiru managed to mumble her words out even when she was focusing on not falling. She tightened her grip on the other's arm more with every move she made.

"At this rate, I'm gonna have to get my arm bandaged." She chuckled inwardly.

"Ruka!" She wanted to say something to defend herself, anything at all but she suddenly lost her balance. "A-Ah!" All she felt was someone grabbing her waist while she was falling backwards. They both ended up on the ice with the taller one below and Michiru wrapped tightly in her arms.

"I told you to be careful. Are you alright?" Haruka groaned. She got back onto her feet, pulling her date up along with her.

"Hai… A-Are you?"

"Still surviving, aren't I?"

"Are you sure?" She asked again, frowning.

"Positive. Come on, less talking and more skating." With that said, she grabbed her hand and started to skate, slower this time.

**-H-**

**When she fell, the only thing that was in my mind was "She's gonna get hurt!". If she fall, she would probably hurt her hand and she wouldn't be able to play the violin for a while… My hands just automatically went forward and pulled her so that I would be the one to break her fall. Well, at least she didn't get hurt.

* * *

**

"That was… Fun." Takagi mumbled his words. "Did you h-have fun?" Elli nodded. Haruka, who was waiting on the other bench for Michiru to be back from the hot dog stand chuckled. They surely won't get anywhere since _both _of them were the shy ones.

"Ruka." She smiled and looked up. She already knew whose angelic voice that belonged to. She stood up and took her share of the food before helping Michiru onto the seat.

"Thanks. Hey, look at them." She was obviously referring to the other couple. "I think they look cute together but they won't get any further than that." She chuckled again.

"That as in…?"

"As in being closer than just friends or some sort…" The blonde unwrapped her food wrapper and took the first bite.

"You mean we're already further than that?" Michiru pushed further. Teasing is one of her so called 'hobby'. Upon hearing that, Haruka almost choked to death. She coughed a few times before she managed to blurt out some words.

"W-What are you talking about?! J-Just eat it before it gets cold." She turned to the other side, trying to hide her blush.

**-H-**

**I seriously don't know what's going through her head. Was she really that innocent? Or was she just teasing me… (rubs back of the neck) When I said closer I didn't mean like... you know, those… Sigh… I can't believe she made me blush!! (blushes again)**

**-M-**

**Teasing? He was just too cute not to tease. I mean, sometimes, he just blurts out what he wants to say without rethinking it… (giggles) I find that very, very cute… And… I think I made him blush… Ahh, he's so cute… (squeals) **

* * *

**A/N:**

_hm, how long has it been since my last update?_

_I don't think those friends i met here even remembers me.._

_sorry..haha_

_but i was too caught up with my forum and work..xD_

_I hope my writing hasn't really drop that much.._

_please R&R.._

_I hope i'll be updating my others as well..._

**-EDITED-**

_Sorry, didn't realized that i wrote Michiru referring Haruka as a girl in the last interview.._

_And i just realized that I didn't break the lines..LOL_

_iT'S BEEN SO LONG that i even forgotten how to do this..xD  
_

_Changed it!!_**  
**


End file.
